Calavera Compound
The Calavera Compound is a large building in an unknown city in northern Mexico that is owned by the Calavera Family. Due to the compound's large size, it is able to serve a number of functions for the Calaveras-- it is their family home where they reside, a nightclub, and a prison for the supernatural creatures that the Calaveras hunt. Due to the nature of the Calavera family's work, the entrance to the compound has surveillance cameras, which they use to identify those who are trying to enter. For those who intend to go to the compound's nightclub, they must have a large tarot-style card with the family's symbol, a skull, on the front, which they hold up to the security camera and the bouncer to gain entry. Through the front door is the entrance hall, through which one can enter the other parts of the building, such as the nightclub and the section of the compound that serves as the Calavera family's home. The residence section of the compound includes at least two living rooms and an office where the family's matriarch, Araya Calavera, conducts her business, both regarding her Hunter lifestyle as well as presumably managing the club. The basement has a large room that appears to be the club's restroom, but which is more frequently used as a holding cell for the supernatural creatures they have caught; this even includes Hunters who have been bitten/scratched by an Alpha Werewolf, so the Calaveras can better supervise them and ensure that they kill themselves before their first full moon. Finally, there is another area of the basement where the supernatural creatures in their captivity are tortured (typically through electrocution or through cutting with knives) and interrogated for information, such as when Derek and Peter Hale were held hostage there and tortured for the location of La Loba, to the point where Araya cut off Peter's left ring finger to make a point. Notable Events *After accompanying Cora Hale back to South America to return to her previous pack, Derek Hale and Peter Hale were captured by the Calavera Family and were brought back to the compound to be tortured via electrocution. ( ) *During the interrogation, Severo Calavera demanded to know who La Loba was, but Derek and Peter, thinking that he was referring to Cora Hale and wanting to protect her, pretended not to know what he was talking about. When Severo threatened to cut off Derek's head with a chainsaw, the Calavera Family matriarch, Araya Calavera, came in and told them they didn't have to be so hard in Spanish. She went on to demand who La Loba was, and when Peter mouthed off to her, Araya used a small knife to cut off the ring finger on his left hand. ( ) **Later that day, Derek and Peter, who were still bound in the basement cell, heard footsteps entering the home above them and sighed before becoming alarmed by the sound of gunshots and bullet casings falling onto them. Much to their relief, Braeden, a mercenary, came into the basement to rescue them, revealing that she had been hired by Deucalion to free Derek and making it clear that Peter was not part of their deal, though she saved him anyway. **After Peter grabbed his severed finger to reattach it, he and Derek refused to leave until they got what they came for, which was soon shown to be a Triskelion Urn with Talia Hale's claws that had been hidden in a rowan wood chest filled with Mountain Ash. *Scott McCall, who was alarmed by the fact that he had not heard from Derek Hale in weeks, went to his loft, where he found a dozen bullet casings with the Calavera Family symbol, the skull, etched into them. Upon learning that the Calaveras lived in their compound in Mexico, Scott and the rest of his pack, Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin, Malia Tate and Kira Yukimura went to the compound with the intention of rescuing Derek from them. ( ) **Stiles and Lydia spoke with Araya Calavera directly in hopes that they could use $50,000 of the money they stole from Katashi's belongings to buy Derek from her while Scott, Kira, and Malia looked for Derek in the club and the rest of the house. Unfortunately, the Calaveras used Wolfsbane fog to incapacitate them and locked them up in the club's bathroom. **After Araya questioned Lydia about her Banshee powers, Lydia, Kira, and Scott were brought to another room, where they forced Kira, who, as a Thunder Kitsune, is immune to electricity, electrocute Scott while they interrogated them, with the threat that if she didn't, they would electrocute Lydia. The Calaveras revealed that they didn't have Derek and that they wanted to find him too before Araya insisted that Scott knew who took him. After intense interrogation and electrocution, Scott realized that it was Kate Argent who really took Derek captive. **Araya then decided to allow the McCall Pack to walk free, believing that since so many of her own Hunters had tried to apprehend Kate and were killed for their trouble, she would see if they could do better. She also hired Braeden to act as their guide to La Iglesia, the ruins of an old Aztec temple for Tezcatlipoca, where they believed Kate was hiding out. Trivia *The homeowner, Araya Calavera, hates supernatural creatures so much that she was appalled that Stiles Stilinski and Lydia Martin would bring Scott McCall, an Alpha Werewolf, Malia Tate, a Beta Werecoyote, and Kira Yukimura, a Thunder Kitsune, into her house. *It is unknown where exactly in Mexico the Calavera Compound is located, but it is presumed to be somewhere in northwestern Mexico due to the close proximity to Beacon Hills, California, which is in the central region of the state. Gallery Calavera compound exterior stiles lydia.jpg Calavera compound cameras stiles lydia.png Calavera compound entrance hall.jpg Araya calavera the dark moon.jpg Dark Moon Araya behind chair.jpg Calavera compound araya's office 3.jpg 4x12 Araya and Stiles.png Calavera compound club 1.jpg Calavera compound club 2.jpg 4x01 Severo in club.jpg Calavera compound interrogation 1.png Calavera compound interrogation room.png Calavera compound living room.jpg Calavera compound cell 2.jpg Calavera compound cell.gif Calavera compound cell 1.jpg Category:Locations Category:International Locations Category:Calavera Family